1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine or a printer, having a function of forming an image on a recording material such as a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, a printer, and a facsimile, have been required to achieve higher printing accuracy and cost reduction.
Accordingly, it has been important to attain a simple configuration, and to enhance accuracy of positions of a sheet feeding portion and an image forming portion for a recording material.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-106485, there is disclosed such a configuration that a belt unit is positioned on a frame member of an image forming apparatus. The belt unit includes an intermediate transfer belt onto which a toner image on a photosensitive member is primarily transferred.
Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H02-287565, there is disclosed a configuration of a sheet feeding unit including a sheet feeding roller and a separation roller.
In order to enhance printing accuracy in the image forming apparatus, it may be important not only to position the image forming portion, but also to set a mutual positional relationship between a sheet feeding unit and an image forming unit for the recording material with good accuracy.